


The Runaway Bride

by Pixelatrix



Series: Unconventional Sequels, One-Shots and Alternate Chapters [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatrix/pseuds/Pixelatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot that features the characters/relationship from my Unconventional story.  It's an alternate version of what might have happened five years after the Reaper War.  </p><p>It's based on an OTPPrompt on from Tumblr...this prompt to be exact: Imagine your OTP breaking up without proper closure then meeting five years later at a common friend’s wedding, where they finally make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Runaway Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Bioware owns all sadly.

Fin stood in front of the mirror in the women’s bathroom at the chapel.  She tucked a loose red curl up into the loose bun that she’d twirled it into.  She adjusted the black straps of her beautiful blue lace dress.  It looked good on her. The hem hit just a few inches above her knees and she’d work a pair of black heels with the dress. She fidgeted with the emerald necklace trying to gather the courage to walk out of the restroom to her seat.

She’d been so excited to receive the invitation to Cortez’s wedding.  He was marrying a doctor that he’d met after the war.  She couldn’t believe that it was six years since the reapers had been defeated.  The reason that she was nervous had more to do with the fact that she hadn’t seen a lot of the people in that room since she’d run out of her own wedding five years previously.

Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes, she dabbed at them with a tissue trying to keep from ruining her makeup.  Cortez had promised that he hadn’t invited either Hackett or Zaeed.  But still, she couldn’t help but feel that everyone would be staring at her wondering why she had left the two men at the aisle.  Or worse, if she overheard conversations about them moving on from her.

This had been a mistake.

She shouldn’t have come to the wedding.  Walking out of the restroom, she turned to make a discrete exit out the back of the church.  Vega stepped in front of her as she was reaching the door.  He shook his head and placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

“You wouldn’t be leaving another wedding, would you?” Vega grinned at her. “It’s ok, Lola.  I’ll walk you to your seat.”

“James.” Fin gave into the inevitable and let him walk her down the aisle towards the second row of seats near the front.  He gestured towards the third seat from the aisle. “Thanks.”

He knelt down to whisper in her ear once she was seated. “Do not bolt. Steve really wanted you to be here.”

_Great._

_Wedding attendance by guilt._

A glance to her right told her that she’d been seated in the _Normandy_ row.  Most of the crew was already seated.  She spoke with most of them on a weekly basis so they weren’t a surprise.  It was when she glanced further back to the right that she felt a jolt in her heart. Zaeed and Hackett stood side by side at the door talking with Vega. They looked…devastatingly handsome in their tuxedos.  The two empty seats to her left gave her an instant sense of foreboding.

Cortez was standing up by the front of the church.  He grinned when she sent him an annoyed glare.  He would pay for this later, somehow.  She turned to her right to Liara who was seated next to her.  Liara gave her a sympathetic smile.  Fin decided her best course of action was to keep her gaze focused forward and pretend that no one was sitting next to her.

That worked great until they actually sat down and a familiar leg _accidentally_ pressed against hers.  She couldn’t do it.  This would be torture. Cortez had lied to her and that was not ok in her book.  Wedding guests were still filtering inside so she decided it was now or never.  Standing up, she took the long route of scooting past the entire seated crew of the _Normandy_ to get to the end of the row.  She walked as fast as she could on heels until she got to the door.

“Lola?”

She raised her hand that showed a tell-tale blue glow of biotics. “Move or I will toss you through that door.  He lied to me. I am not ok with being forced to talk to them. I am…please? Move.”

“I said this was a bad idea.” Vega stepped out of her way and held the door open for her.

In her rush to get away from the church, her heel caught in the lawn and sent her to her knees.  Fin glanced down at the shoe now stuck in the grass. With an annoyed sigh, she kicked off her other shoe and walked barefoot towards the parking lot to find her skycar. 

“Fin.”

The voice stopped her dead in her tracks.  It was a voice that she hadn’t heard in six years.  She turned to find both Zaeed and Hackett racing towards her.  She wandered over to the nearby gardens where a series of benches circled around a fountain.   She sat on the edge of the fountain and swung her legs around so her toes dipped in the water.  She reached up to let her hair down from the bun.  She’d wound it too tightly earlier and it was starting to hurt her head.

“Are you going to fucking bolt again?” Zaeed sounded like he was standing by the exit.

She shook her head in response and focused on the feel of the water on her feet.  It took only a moment before she had a man sitting on either side of her.  They faced the opposite direction so their shoes didn’t get wait.   The added bonus of that was that she didn’t have to look either of them in the eye.

Hackett had his arms folded across his chest.  She could see his jaw clenched out of the corner of her eye. He turned his head towards her and she looked away immediately.  Maybe she’d become a coward in the past six years.  She certainly hadn’t had the strength to face either of them in the five years since their wedding that never actually happened.

Zaeed’s fingers reached up to brush the hair back from her shoulders. He ran the back of his fingers along her neck and shoulder. “Five goddamn years.”

“Where the hell have you been?” The rage missing from Zaeed’s voice was very evident in Hackett’s.  His hands were clenched tightly. “Where the…no…why? Just tell me that and I’ll drag Zaeed out of here and leave you the hell alone.”

Fin closed her eyes and leaned her head forward so her hair shielded their view of the tears that had started to fall down her face. “I…I’m so sorry. So very…”

“I don’t want to hear sorry. I want to hear why.” Hackett pressed for the answers that she knew they both deserved. “Tell me why damn it.”

“Steven.” Zaeed reached around her back to touch his hand to Hackett’s leg.

“You talk to her.” Hackett pushed up to his feet and started to storm away.

“Steven?” Fin lifted her head up and twisted so that she could see him. “Wait.”

He stopped walking but didn’t turn around.  “Why? Why should I waste any more energy on you?”

“You shouldn’t,” she shrugged.  She wiped absently at the tears on her face.  “You have a question that deserves to be answered but I don’t have the answer anymore.  I remember standing in front of the mirror getting ready for the wedding.  And I remember heading downstairs to get into the vehicle headed to the ceremony.  And…I…saw the crowds outside gathered to watch _Commander Shepard_ marry _Admiral Hackett_ and _Zaeed Massani_. The press and…I ran.  I ran.  And then it was too late and I didn’t know how to come back.  A day turned into a week that turned into a year.  It was too easy to stay away and pretend that you’d forgotten me.”

Zaeed wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “We asked you if you wanted to have a more private ceremony.”

“I know.”  Fin watched as Hackett started to walk away.  She waited until he disappeared around the corner before she turned back to Zaeed. “Go after him. He needs you.”

“Fin.” He gave her a pained look.

“Go. I did this to myself.” She got to her feet and walked in the opposite direction.

Her feet carried her to the far edge of the church property.  Cortez and his new husband had picked a beautiful country church a few hours outside of London to get married in.  She kept walking until she stepped on a piece of metal and sliced her foot open.  She decided that a sufficient amount of time had passed to allow her two ghosts to leave the wedding.  She limped her way back to the parking lot.

It took her an extra hour to get back because of her foot.  Fin was _in a mood_ as Zaeed used to say when she finally made it back to her vehicle.  She sat on the edge of the seat and applied medi-gel to the cut on her heel.    She was reaching up to slide the door shut when a hand grabbed her wrist. 

“You don’t get to walk away again without us talking this out.” Hackett crouched in front of her to look at her foot. 

“I thought…” She made herself meet his gaze. 

He touched a finger to her chin. “I understand that you have an apartment not far from here.  Can we go talk there?”

“I..” She really didn’t want him or Zaeed to see how she’d been leaving for the last few years but if this was her last chance, she wasn’t letting it pass her by. “Sure.  Do you want to follow me or ride with me?”

“I’ll ride with you. Zaeed’s going to follow.” Hackett moved around to get into the passenger’s seat. 

“Great.” Fin waited for him to get in before she started back towards home. “It’s about thirty minutes away.”

“I know.”

She glanced over at him. “What?”

“Cortez told us where you lived last week.  I think he was hoping that we’d sort this out before the wedding.  Zaeed talked me out of it.” Hackett kept his eyes focused out the window. “I’ve been angry.”

She swerved out of the way of an oncoming vehicle.  The movement caused a bottle to roll out from under the passenger’s seat.  Hackett reached down to pick up the empty bottle of scotch.  He frowned at it then up at her. 

“Finnegan?”

Fin kept her eyes focused on traffic. “Yes?”

“Is this Zaeed’s brand of scotch?” He stared at the label on the bottle.

The ride thankfully came to an end before he could really press her for an answer.  She parked in her parking spot. Zaeed was already waiting.  Hackett left the bottle in the vehicle and followed her up to her apartment on the top floor of the apartment building.   Her apartment was immaculate.  She cleaned obsessively multiple times a day.  It kept her from thinking about them…some days…for a little bit.

She left them to snoop, because she knew they would.  She poured herself a glass of scotch and headed out on her balcony where she kept a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.  Dropping into one of the chairs on the balcony, she took a long sip and stared out across her view. It was why she bought the damn apartment. It had a great view over the nearby lake. 

It was an hour before they joined her on the balcony.  She glanced up to find the anger in Hackett’s eyes had been replaced with concern.  He sat in the other chair on the balcony; Zaeed opted to lean against the railing in front of her.  She shifted her chair so he wasn’t blocking her view.

“Have you developed a taste for scotch, sweetheart?” Zaeed glanced down at the balcony table. “And cigarettes? Isn’t that rule eight?”

“Nine,” she corrected.

“Why the scotch?” Hackett asked.

She shrugged in response and took a sip from her glass.  She didn’t drink to excess. She had one glass a night. The taste reminded her of Zaeed and Hackett, they both drank scotch but different brands.  She kept both on hand. 

“I need to change.” She stood up and headed for her bedroom. 

The two men followed her.  She stepped into her closet to hang up her dress and pull on a pair of denim shorts.   She walked back out while still struggling into a t-shirt.  Her necklace had gotten caught on it.  She spun around in a circle trying to grab it.

Hackett walked over to stop her twirling.  He gently unhooked the chain that had gotten tangled in her hair and the collar of the shirt.  He was pulling the hem of her shirt down when he spotted the tattoo that she’d gotten a few years back.  She yanked the hem down and headed out of the room.  Zaeed slid in front of the doorway.

“Can we see your new tattoo? Please?” Hackett rested his hands on her shoulders.

“Ok.” She stepped back away from them to lift up the hem of her shirt to reveal the tattoo.

“Rule one hundred and ten?” Zaeed frowned at her. “I don’t remember that one.”

“It’s a new rule.” She dropped her shirt and started out of the room again.  Zaeed was still blocking the exit. “Zaeed?”

“What’s the new rule?” He leaned against the doorframe refusing to budge.

“I have no one to blame but myself for this misery.” She ducked under his arm to get out of the bedroom.  She headed into the kitchen to find something to eat.

“There is nothing in your fridge.” Hackett stood behind her peering over her shoulder.

“There’s pizza.” She pointed to the box on the bottom shelf.

“So this is the life you preferred? Drinking scotch, eating take-out and smoking cigarettes. That’s what you wanted?” Hackett slammed a fist into one of her kitchen cabinets.

“No, Steven.  But it’s what I have.” Fin scrubbed her face with the palms of her hands. “What do you want me to say? Whatever it is, I’ll…”

He gripped the edge of the counter and leaned forward. “Do you have any idea how…hard the last five years have been?”

“Yes. I do. At least, you had Zaeed.  I had myself…and the knowledge that I screwed everything up.” Fin closed the refrigerator and headed back to the balcony.

“She kept it.” Zaeed met Hackett as he started towards the balcony.

“Kept what?” Hackett glanced down to find Zaeed holding the koi plushie in his hands.  It looked worn around the edges like it had been held frequently.  He picked it up and turned it over in his hand.  There was a hole in one of the fins.  He carried it out to the balcony.  “This was sitting on the bookshelf in _our_ apartment the last time I saw it.”

Fin ignored both them and the plushie.  “I might have…borrowed it before I left. You can keep yelling at me if you like. I probably deserve it.  Isn’t Zaeed usually the one yelling though?”

“He’s been a cranky bastard for the last five years.” Zaeed elbowed Hackett in the side.

Fin sat forward in the chair with her arms resting on her knees.  “Why are you here? Aside from breaking my cabinets and yelling at me.”

“We love you.” Zaeed crouched in front of her chair.  He rested his hands on her knees.

“And I wanted to know why.” Hackett stared down at the koi plushie in his hands.  He placed it carefully on the table and turned to Zaeed. “I’ll be outside until you’re ready to leave.”

“Steven?” He watched Hackett leave then glanced back up into her green eyes. “I’ll talk to him.”

“Don’t. Just go.  I should never have gone to the damn wedding.  I knew Cortez was lying…I…hope is a vicious thing.” Fin pushed his hands away from her. “Go. Please.”

“This was not all your goddamn fault, Sweetheart.  He feels guilty that he pushed you into that goddamn big wedding, when he should’ve fucking listened to you…to us.” Zaeed lifted her chin with his fingers. “I’m not giving up on us. So you better not fucking do it either.”

“Zaeed.” She wanted him to go away. It was like having her heart ripped into pieces again and again and again. “I can’t…just go…please?”

He breathed a deep sigh and finally stood up to walk away.  Fin reached over to grab the koi sitting on the table. She buried her face in it and let the tears fall.  She was oblivious to the fact that Zaeed stood watching her through the glass balcony doors.  He stormed out of the apartment.

Carrying the plushie back inside the apartment, Fin placed it on the hall table and wandered back into the kitchen to eat the leftover pizza.  She grabbed a slice and collapsed on the couch to watch the news.  She flipped through the channels repeatedly before turning the TV off.  She grabbed the running shoes that she kept by the couch and pulled them on.  Pulling on a hoodie, she headed out of her apartment.

Fin ran most nights.  She ran until she was exhausted and her feet hurt.  She kept a large stock of medi-gel in the apartment because she often ran until the skin on her feet cracked.  She pulled the hoodie up over her head and started at a slow jog.  It wasn’t long before she was up to full speed.  She ran longer than normal.  The sun was starting to come up when she finally made it back to her apartment.

She trudged up the stairs instead of the elevator to find Hackett sitting on the top step to her floor. “Steven?”

“Why are you limping?” Hackett frowned at her.

Fin ignored his question and limped into her apartment.  She grabbed a couple things of medi-gel and dropped down on the couch.  She carefully pulled off her shoes and bloody socks.  Hackett muttered a curse that she couldn’t hear.  He grabbed the medi-gel from her and knelt in front of her to take care of her feet.  He tossed the empty packets aside on the coffee table and moved up on the couch beside her.

“I’m too tired for you to yell at me.” Fin sank back against the cushions.

“Is that why you run?” He queried.

“Yes.  I can’t sleep if I’m not exhausted or drunk.  And I try to restrict my drinking to one or two glasses a night.” Fin pointed towards the two bottles on the bar.

“Why those brands?”

“They taste like you and Zaeed.” Fin was too tired to lie.

“I’m sorry I pushed for the big wedding.” Hackett rubbed his hand across his beard a few times before glancing back at her. “I just felt like after all these years that you and Zaeed had kept this relationship a secret because of my damn career, I wanted everyone to know.  I wanted to take away that pressure, instead, I added more.”

Fin wanted to reach out to touch him but she didn’t want to risk him pulling away.  She’d had enough emotional torture for one day.  Running always exhausted her.  It worked better than the sleeping pills the doctors had tried given her a few years before.  She moved off of the couch and headed towards her bedroom.  She stumbled to her bed and crawled under the covers.  She fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Waking up ten hours later, Fin sniffed a few times at the familiar scents that she hadn’t woken up to in years.  She was lying on her side.  She shifted back to stretch and bumped into a hard chest.  Opening her eyes, she found Hackett in front of her and Zaeed behind her.  They’d snuggled up to her under the covers.   She tried to slide out from between them but they immediately tightened their arms around her.

“If I wake up in a few minutes and this was a dream, I’m going to find Cortez and kill him for inviting me to his wedding.” Fin leaned her head back on the pillow.

“Not a dream, Sweetheart.” Zaeed began running his fingers through her hair.

Fin looked over to meet Hackett’s eyes. “Are you staying?  Wait…don’t answer that.  I’d rather not know if you’re going to leave.  I’ll just enjoy this while I have it.”

“Finnegan.” Hackett shifted closer to her. He lifted his hand to brush his knuckles against her cheek. “We have a lot to talk about but we’re not leaving.  I promise that unless you tell us to go, we’re staying.”

“I have one question.” She frowned back at Zaeed.

“Yes?” He continued playing with her hair.

“You have been suspiciously calm.  Steven’s yelled and broken things.  Why are you so…not…Zaeed-like?” She turned around so she was facing him. 

“I was fucking furious with you for two maybe three years.  Then I tracked you down.” He reached up to touch the scar that ran across the side of her neck. “I found you after your accident.”

“Accident?” Hackett had apparently not known about it.

“You were the man that I saw.” Fin leaned back against Hackett while she stared stunned at Zaeed. “You were the one who pulled me out of the vehicle.”

“You reeked of fucking alcohol.  Yes, that was me.” He continued to trace the scar on your neck.  “You almost lost your goddamn head that night.   I left the empty bottle on your doorstep.”

“I kept it. It’s still in my car.  I’ve restricted my drinking ever since that night.  I kept the bottle as a reminder.” She looked at him confused.  “I don’t understand.”

“You were as goddamn miserable as I was.  And suddenly, I wasn’t fucking pissed off at you anymore.  It’s hard to be angry with someone who runs for hours every night just so they can sleep.” Zaeed began kissing the scar on her neck.

“How long have you been spying on me?” She traced her fingers over the lines on his face.

“Since day goddamn one,” he shrugged.

“You bastard.” Hackett reached over to flick Zaeed on the neck. “Damn bastard. You told me that you couldn’t find her.”

“You weren’t ready for me to find her.” Zaeed seemed very smug about the whole damn thing.

Fin glanced back at Hackett. “He’s your boyfriend.”

“He was supposed to be my husband.” Hackett appeared to regret the words the moment he spoke them.

Fin took a long, deep breath. “Yes, he was. And I’m sorry.”

“We can easily fucking solve that,” Zaeed remarked casually after waiting a moment for the tension in the air to disappear.

Hackett ran his hand along her side while he lifted his head to place a soft kiss on her shoulder. “We’ve got the rings. And we have the marriage license. Would you still rather sneak off for a private ceremony?”

Fin covered her face with her hands.  This was a dream. She was going to wake up, and everything was going to be awful again.  “I’m going to wake up now. Aren’t I?

Zaeed pulled her hands away from her face.  He reached over to pinch Hackett hard on the arm who swatted him on the back of the head in return. “See that hurt.  It can’t be a dream.”

“You still want to marry me, both of you?” She met Zaeed’s eyes hesitantly.  “Are you sure?”

He reached out to yank her into his arms. He crushed her against his chest. “I was goddamn sure five years ago. I’m still goddamn sure now. And so is he, stupid bastard.”

Fin leaned her forehead on his chest and breathed what felt like her first real breath in five years.  She couldn’t stop the flow of tears.  Her shoulders shook with the effort.  She felt Hackett shift over on the bed until he could wrap his arms around her from behind.  He pressed kisses against the back of her head.

“I am so sorry, Finnegan.  I love you so much.” He whispered against her hair. “Please marry us? I promise not to turn it into a damn circus this time.”

Zaeed lifted her up a little so he could wipe the tears from her face.  “Say yes? I don’t want to live with just that stubborn fool anymore.”

“I have one condition.” Fin slid her hand around the back of his neck.

“What condition?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“I am so sick of pizza and scotch,” Fin admitted. She nodded back towards Hackett.  “He has to cook.”

“He agrees.” Zaeed answered for Hackett with a smirk.

“I need a shower.”

Fin became suddenly and painfully aware that she’d run for hours and then fallen into bed without showering her changing out of her clothes.  She wiggled out from between the two men and headed for the bathroom.  She stripped out of her clothes quickly and stepped into the warm water.   

She wrapped her hair in a towel when she was finished showering and walked back into the bedroom to find it empty.  She felt a moment of panic until she heard voices in the living room.  She threw a large t-shirt on and wandered out of the bedroom.  The voices turned out to be the TV. Zaeed was sitting on the couch and Hackett was nowhere to be found. 

“Is he…” Fin unwound the towel from her hair and grabbed her brush from the bookshelf.  She had no idea why she’d left it there to begin with.

“He found the state of your fridge offensive.  He’ll be back.  C’mere, Sweetheart.” Zaeed shifted to end of the couch that stretched out enough that she could sit between his legs.  He grabbed her brush and began brushing out her hair for her.  “We were going to join you in the shower but we thought you might need a moment to yourself.”

“Zaeed?”

“Hmm?”

“I really missed you.” Fin pulled her legs up under the t-shirt.

Zaeed tossed the brush to the side and pulled her back against him.  He wrapped his arms around her. “I missed you too, Sweetheart. Don’t fucking do that to us again.”

“Did you really keep an eye on me?” She shifted around in his arms so that she could rest her head on his chest.

“What do you bloody think?” He grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and draped it over her.

“Sounds like something you would do.” Fin had actually been surprised that she hadn’t seen either of them if she was honest.

“I can be a patient bastard when I want to be.” Zaeed began stroking the side of her neck again. “For example, I could drag you into the bedroom and have you screaming my goddamn name.  But I promised Steven that I’d wait.”

“Wait?”

“’We’re waiting until we have the damn ring on her finger because I’m not letting her go again’ end quote.” Zaeed grinned at her.

“Interesting.” Fin raised an eyebrow. “If you two think that I’m waiting after five years…you have lost your mind.”

“He _has lost his mind_ , I’m confident that we can convince him otherwise.” He glanced up when the door opened. “That’s a lot of bags.”

Fin watched Hackett struggle inside the apartment. “That is a lot of bags.”

“Thank you both for that helpful assessment.” Hackett walked into the kitchen with the _bags_.

“Be right back.” Zaeed shifted out from under her and followed him.  The two men had a whispered conversation before Hackett left Zaeed to take care of his purchases and he headed over to the couch.

Hackett didn’t seem to know what to do once he got over to her.  Fin grabbed his hand and pulled him down beside her.  He lifted her up with the blanket and settled her on his lap.  She shifted until she was straddling his lap and reached out to run her fingers through his beard.  

“We’re going to have brunch. And then we’re going to the chapel down the street to get married.” Hackett’s eyes searched her face for something, she wasn’t sure what. His arms tightened round her and he pressed his face against her neck.

“Steven?”

“I’m making waffles.” He lifted her up and away from him.

She watched him walk into the kitchen. “Something I said?”

“No, he’s living with the curse of his decision to wait.” Zaeed ran a hand down Hackett’s chest to skim across the front of his trousers. “I believe…hard…is the word to describe his state of cock.”

Fin followed them into the kitchen and hopped up on the counter to watch while Hackett fussed around with the groceries.   She raised an eyebrow at Zaeed. “What’s with his sudden urge for waffles?”

“I think he’s hoping that if we’re all hanging out in the kitchen and he’s cooking, everything’s back to normal.” Zaeed grabbed a strawberry and wandered over to lean next to her.  He offered her half of the strawberry.

“ _He_ can hear you.” Hackett glared at both of them. “We’re supposed to meet with the officiate in an hour.  So less mocking, more eating.”

The waffles were better than anything that she’d eaten in a very long time.  She hunted around in her closet for something to wear to get married in.  She finally decided to wear a simple white vintage summer dress that had tiny emerald colored swirls around the hem.  She hopped back into the living room trying to slide on her second shoe only to find both men in their tuxedos from the previous day.

“You two always look amazing in suits.” She looked suspiciously at the bouquet of wildflowers in Zaeed’s hand. “Did you pick those from the garden nearby?”

“Are you accusing me of theft?” Zaeed handed her the flowers. “You can’t get married without fucking flowers.  It’s a rule.”

“Is it?” Fin let them guide her out of the apartment down to their vehicle.

The ride across the little town that she’d been calling home took less than ten minutes.   She found herself being led into the building with one strong arm wrapped tightly around her waist and a strong hand gripping hers on the other side.

“I’m not going to run again.  You can stop trying to break my hand.” Fin glanced down at Hackett’s hand covering hers.

“We’re not taking any goddamn chances.” Zaeed exchanged a grin with Hackett.

She didn’t get to respond to either of them.  Stepping through into the room set aside for private ceremonies, she expected to find the officiate and maybe a witness.  The room turned out to be filled with all of her closest friends and squad who had clearly hung around after Cortez’s wedding.  The two grooms from the wedding the day before were also there.  She gave Cortez a mildly annoyed look.

They exchanged vows in front of the people that mattered most to her.  Everyone had a look of relief when the ‘ _I do’s’_ were said.  Fin promised to visit a fitting revenge on the lot of them.   It was an hour or so before she found herself watching highly amused while _her husbands_ packed up her clothes…all of her clothes.  She sat on the edge of the bed as they moved on to her toiletries and the few books and personal items that she’d kept in the apartment.  Zaeed tossed her the koi plushie when they moved into the living room and she was sitting on the couch.

“Finnegan?” Hackett crouched in front of her.

She glanced up from where she’d been staring at the little stuffed toy. “Yes?

“What’s this?” He held up handwritten note.

Fin grabbed for it but he pulled it out of reach. “It’s just…something.”

“Something?”  Hackett handed the letter to Zaeed so he could read it.

“When did you write this, sweetheart?” Zaeed folded it up carefully and slid it into his pocket.

“The day after the wedding.” Fin lifted her eyes to meet Hackett’s.

He cupped her face with his hands, rubbing his thumbs against her cheeks.  He pulled her down into a kiss. “Five damn years that we wasted.”

“How about we stop bloody wasting time?” Zaeed nudged Hackett on the shoulder. “We’re married.  Can we get her naked now?  I’ve been waiting fucking patiently.”

It took all of a couple of minutes for them to have her naked in the middle of her bed.   They stripped out of their suits and moved up on the bed beside her.  She’d never seen them touch her so tentatively before. They ran their fingers over every inch of her body.

Hackett came up to kiss her while Zaeed focused on attention on her legs.  The kiss started gently but his fingers tangled in her hair as it turned into a deeper, hungrier kind of thing.   Her hands clung to his shoulders.  He pressed down into her mouth.  They came up for air after a moment.  She dropped her head back to the pillow and Hackett’s lips moved along her jawline and down her neck.  His beard brushed her sensitive skin along her neck.  His hands covered her breasts.

“I need…” Fin’s fingers clutched the sheet under her as Zaeed’s fingers began drifting through short cropped hairs on her mound.  He lifted his head up to meet her gaze. “I need…”

“Yes, sweetheart?” He smirked at her while he rested the palm of his hand over her pussy.

“Zaeed.” She dropped her head back to the bed again when he dipped a finger inside of her. “Please…I need to feel you.”

“I think I can manage that.” Zaeed plunged a second finger inside of her.  He curled his fingers inside of her, letting his tongue float across her clit ever so lightly.   “So nice and ready for us.”

Hackett rolled over on his side and brought Fin up beside him.  He reached down to guide his cock into her. His fingers gently shifted the hair out of her face.  He sunk all the way inside of her pussy.  He rested his forehead against hers for a moment before starting to thrust in and out of her.

Zaeed moved up behind her.   He placed kisses along her back and shoulders while his fingers drifted down her spine to her ass.  He slid them down further to tease her rosebud.   He gathered moisture from her pussy and began to coax his finger inside of her.  He added a second digit, turning them slowly before starting to match Hackett’s speed. 

Withdrawing his fingers, he motioned for Hackett to withdraw for a moment.  He pushed inside of Fin’s pussy to lube his cock up.  Hackett dove back inside of her while Zaeed began to dip inside of her ass.  Hackett kept still while Zaeed continued pushing into her.   Hackett began running a thumb across one of her nipples while capturing her mouth with his. 

“Oh, I’ve goddamn missed you, sweetheart.” Zaeed muttered into her ear when he was pressed against her. “You’re ours, sweetheart, all ours.”

The only response that she could give was to moan into Hackett’s lips.  They thrust into her, timing their movements together.  Her fingers clutched at Hackett’s back as they drove her into first one then a second orgasm.   She was building up to a third when they both slammed hard against her.  She could feel their climax and it sent her tumbling over the edge of a third one herself.

“So all yours?” Fin queried when she was capable of speaking.

Zaeed placed a kiss between her shoulders. “I’d say all bloody mine, but Steven insists on being part of it.”

“I love you, both of you, so very much.” Fin traced the scar on Hackett’s face.

He reached down to lift up her hand; he placed a kiss on the new ring on her finger. “Do you?”

“I do.”

 

 

 

 

**Fin’s letter:**

_Dear Steven & Zaeed,_

_Is it too late for a do-over?_

_I should make a rule about not epically screwing up my life by running away from the best_

_men that I've ever known._

_I love you._

_And I'm sorry._

_And I really want to marry you...just not in front of the entire universe._

_Can't it just be us...and maybe a few friends...my crew?_

_I don't want the circus. Just you two._

_And...I don't know how to fix it now._

_Fin_


End file.
